Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of culturing or incubation, for example culturing or incubating biological materials such as cells, for scientific research, performing assays, or bulk (e.g., commercial) production of cells, cell lines or tissue.
Description of the Related Art
There are many applications which employ culturing or incubation of biological materials, for example cells. Some applications may be directed to scientific research. Some applications may be directed to assaying or analyzing samples or specimens, for instance in diagnostics or forensics. Still other applications may be directed to production or manufacture of cells, tissue or other biological materials, for example cells, cell lines or tissue. The biological materials may be used for a variety of purposes, for example for transplants (e.g., stem cells), grafts (e.g., skin graft) or for other therapeutic purposes.
Various types of biological materials may be cultured. For instance, various cells or cell lines may be cultured. Culturing typically involves providing growth medium to which a biological material to be cultured or incubated is added. Culturing typically also involves controlling one or more environmental conditions, for instance temperature, for a period of time.
Culturing is a fundamental component of much scientific research, as well as performing assays for diagnostic and/or forensic purposes. While there has been some automation, culturing is still typically a manual, tedious process. Culturing may take place in Petri dishes, plates, culture bottles, flasks, submerged cultures (e.g., chemostats), etc. A growth medium is typically placed in the Petri dishes or wells of the plates. The biological material to be cultured is then added to the Petri dishes or wells of the plates, often using a pipette or other tool. The Petri dishes or plates may be heated to some desire or defined temperature by a heater.
From time-to-time, the Petri dishes or plates are removed from the incubator for examination of the biological material. Examination may be visual, using the unaided eye or using a microscope. Examination may include the use of reagents and/or stains. In some instances, examination may require the withdrawal of biological material from the Petri dishes or wells of the plates. Withdrawal may be accomplished using a pipette or other tool.
The culturing or incubation may continue over a relatively long period of time, and may require frequent adjustments in environmental conditions and/or frequent examination, which may be required throughout a 24 hour daily cycle. Such can be a daunting task for any researcher, particular individuals or those with a small group of assistants.
New, more automated, approaches to culturing are desirable.